Brands in HITMAN™
In HITMAN™ and HITMAN™ 2, one can find dozens of brands and products which are there to make the world look alive. Most of these products are inspired by real brands. In the following is a list of all the brands and products in HITMAN™. Energy/Soft Drinks Dr. Popp Dr. Popp is a very popular soft drink in the HITMAN universe. It is sold via vending machines and in shops and can be found in every level of the first season of HITMAN™. The product's vending machines can be seen in Sapienza, Marrakesh and inside the Himmapan Hotel in Bangkok. Soda Cans filled mit Dr. Popp can be picked up und used to knock out people, which makes Dr Popp the only interactive soft drink in the game, except for "Fizz" in Situs Inversus. Their slogan is "Live the taste!". Dr. Popp is based on the very popular American soft drink Dr. Pepper. Fountain View Fountain View is a very popular energy drink in the HITMAN universe. Like Dr. Popp, there are many vending machines and palettes of the product spread over the different HITMAN™ levels. 4 flavors are available: Original, Blueberry, Cherry and Bubblegum. Unlike Dr. Popp, cans of Fountain View can't be picked up. Fountain View is based on the American energy drink Mountain Dew. Pressure Pressure is an energy drink in the universe of HITMAN. The slogan of the product is "Real Rush, Real Sugar" and it's sold in silver-colored cans. As of Season One, Pressure can only be found in Freedom Fighters and Situs Inversus. It could be based on popular energy drinks like Red Bull, Monster Energy and Rockstar. Full Metal Orange Full Metal Orange is a popular soft drink in the HITMAN universe and is served and sold in many locations like the Sanguine Fashion Show in Paris or the Himmapan Hotel. Palettes of the product can be found in many storage areas throughout the game. Their slogan is "Hmmmm, me gusta!", which is Spanish for "I like it!". The name of the product is a reference to the Stanley Kubrick movies "Full Metal Jacket" and "A Clockwork Orange". Full Metal Orange is most likely based on the very popular soft drink Fanta. Fresh Bubls Fresh Bubls is a popular soft drink in the HITMAN universe. It can be found at locations in all of the levels and is often storaged in palettes. Their slogan is "A Spark of Shark, let the beast free!" Fresh Bubls could be based on citronal soft drinks like 7up or Sprite, as the design of the cans suggest. Groceries UberWet UberWet Clear Water is one of the most popular brands of bottled water in the HITMAN universe and can be seen in many levels. Bottles of UberWet can be poisoned to knock out or kill people. They are found in lots of public areas in the game. UberWet could be based on popular bottled water brands like Perrier, Evian and Volvic. American Natural American Natural is a brand of pulp free orange juice made from concentrate which is found in Freedom Fighters. It can be seen throughout the farm area. The juice is sold in 1 liter boxes, which is uncommon for an American product. The oranges which are used for the juice were grown without growth stimulants on a farm in Florida. Crunchies Crunchies is a brand of popular potato chips found in HITMAN™ Their slogan is "Extra Dry!", and there seem to be many different flavours. Packages of Crunchies, which always contain 50g chips, can be found for example in the farm house in Colorado. The brand is most likely based on the American chips brand Lay's. Molto Bene Molto Bene is a brand of canned tomato sauce which can be found in the mission World of Tomorrow in the basement of Villa Caruso. It's unknown if the product is still produced as the sauce is long expired when encountered by 47. The can can be used to knock out people or as distraction and to poison Silvio Carusos meal, which will cause him to vomit. "Molto Bene" is Italian for "Very good". Molto Bene was also a main ingredient in Isabella Carusos "secret" Spaghetti recipe. It is likely a parody of Chef Boyardee. Franz Tomato Ketchup Franz Tomato Ketchup can be found in the mission Club 27, where it's a popular dish used in the hotel's kitchen. Outside of the hotel can be found many boxes and palettes full of Franz Ketchup. It represents typical tomato ketchup found in many super markets and is based on the popular American Ketchup Brand Heinz. Hanz Brown Sauce Hanz Brown Sauce is also exclusively found in the Himmapan Hotel during Club 27 and is a very popular dish in the United Kingdom and Ireland, where it is normally eaten with meals such as baked beans. The name is a reference to Heinz again, but the product is most likely based on HP Sauce, a British product. Esclusivo Esclusivo is a premium ice cream popsicle producer with many advertises in Sapienza. Esclusivo is sold at Gelateria Bella in Sapienza, as seen on the gelateria's menu. They produce at least one brand, an ice cream with caramel and almonds. Esclusivo is most likely based on the European premium ice cream producer Magnum. FruitKing Fruit King is a producer of canned fruit and fruit products which are found in most levels. The only known products are fruit cocktail, bananas and apricots. The company was established in 1932 and has licensed farms at different places which produce fruits for the company. One of these licensed farms, an apricot farm, used to be in Colorado until it's abandoning some time before the events of HITMAN™. FruitKing's logo bears a striking resemblance to the logo of the American grocery producer Del Monte, so it seems that FruitKing is based on this company. Greenfields Greenfields is a producer of canned vegetable. Only one product of the company is known, canned sweat garden peas, which are found in many kitchen areas during most missions. The company seems to be based on popular French canned vegetable producer Bonduelle, the biggest of it's kind in all of Europe. Brambles Brambles is a producer of canned soup which can found in some levels, especially in kitchen or food storage areas. The only known product is cream of tomato soup, which can for example be found in Bangkok. It is unknown if there are any other kinds of soup produced by the company. Brambles is based on Campbell's, an American producer of canned soup. Early Bird Early Bird is a popular corn flakes brand in the HITMAN universe and produces many kinds of breakfast cereals. They are served as a breakfast dish in the Himmapan Hotel in Bangkok and they can be found in the kitchen of the farmhouse during the mission Freedom Fighters. Sorts include "Captain Sugar Rush", "Honey Bear", "Apple Bran Crunch" and standard corn flakes, called "Corn Fakes". Early Bird is most likely based on Kellogg's. Hasses Kaviar Hasses Kaviar is a brand of fish roe spread and a common dish in Nordic countries like Sweden or Finland. It is made out of cod or coalfish roe and is eaten with bread. The product itself doesn't appear in the game, but an advertising poster can be found inside a storage room of the Swedish consulate in Marrakesh. The brand's motto is "Lagom God, Väldigt Svensk", which is Swedish for "Really Good, Very Swedish". Hasses Kaviar is based on Kalles Kaviar, a popular fish roe spread brand from Sweden. Alcoholic Beverages Harpy Royal Harpy Royal is a brand of beer with 5% alcohol by volume and is commonly sold all over the world of HITMAN. One bottle of Harpy Royal contains 650 ml. They can be found at many places like the Sanguine Fashion show in Paris, inside the Himmapan Hotel and at the militia training area in Colorado. Some bottles of Harpy Royal can be poisoned to knock out or kill people. Harpy Royal could be based on popular British or Irish beers which are exported all over the world. Rampart Rampart is, as the name suggests, most likely a Dutch brand of Pilsner which is sold all over the world. It can be seen at many locations like the Himmapan Hotel or the Sanguine Fashion Show. Some bottles of Rampart Premium Pilsner can be poisoned to knock out or kill people. The brand was founded in 1920 and is based on the popular Dutch beer brand Heineken. Migliore Migliore is a widely spread brand of beer which is only sold in cans. It originates from Italy but can be found all over the world. It can be found in many levels including World of Tomorrow and Freedom Fighters, where many crushed beer cans of the company can be seen laying around. Migliore is most likely based on Peroni, a popular Italian beer brand. Buena Muerte Tequila Buena Muerte Tequila is a popular brand of Tequila in the world of HITMAN and is commonly served in many bars. It can be found in the bar areas of the Himmapan Hotel in Bangkok and the Sanguine Fashion Show in Paris. "Buena Muerte" is Spanish for "Nice Death". It is based on the Mexican Tequila brand Jose Cuervo, the most popular Tequila brand in the world. Crown Gin Crown Gin is a brand of Dry Gin found during The Showstopper at the bar area of the Fashion Show and inside Sean Rose's private rooms in Freedom Fighters. It has 45% alcohol by volume and represents typical British Gin. Crown Gin is based on the popular Gin brand Tanqueray. Skull 'n' Bones Rum Skull 'n' Bones is a brand of Spiced Dark Rum found in Club 27 and Showstopper, where it is commonly served in bars and lounges around the hotel/palace. Skull 'n Bones is based on Captain Morgan Rum and has 45% alcohol by volume. Tropical Dream Rum Tropical Dream Rum is a brand of Rum Liqueur found at the bar area of the Sanguine Fashion Show in Paris. It is one ingredient for a Bare Knockle Boxer cocktail, the favourite cocktail of Viktor Novikov. It has 22% alcohol by volume is based on popular rum liqueur brands like Malibu or Calico Jack. Oro Brandy Oro Brandy is a brand of Brandy de Jerez which is a common sight at bars and restaurants in the world of HITMAN™. It is sold in little bottles and aged 17 years, wherefore it got quality grade "Solera Gran Reserva", which is only given to brandys which aged more than eight years. "Oro" is Spanish for gold. The brand is based on Spanish Brandy brands like Gran Matador, Lepanto or Carlos I. Lone Star Whiskey Lone Star Whiskey is a brand of Blend Whiskey from Texas. It can be found in several missions, where it is commonly found in bar areas or private rooms. Lone Star Whiskey is probably based on Witherspoon Whiskey, a Texan Whiskey brand with similar bottle design and origin. Glasnost Vodka Glasnost Vodka is a brand of traditional vodka that exists since Soviet times. It is named after the Glasnost period in the late years of the Soviet Union under Gorbachev. Glasnost Vodka can be found in many levels but has a prominent appearance in The Final Test, where 47 can poison it to get a chance to assassinate Jasper Knight. The overall design of the bottle and the name suggest that Glasnost Vodka is based on Stolichnaya Vodka or Smirnoff Vodka. Ursa Vodka Ursa Vodka is a brand of Vodka that was established somewhere Russia in 1892. No bottle of the company can be actually seen in the game, but there are lots of boxes in places like the Himmapan Hotel in Bangkok. The mascot of the company is an Eurasian Brown Bear, the name, "Ursa", is Latin for "female bear". Ursa Vodka has 40% alcohol by volume and is probably based on Russian Standard Vodka or Beluga Vodka. Luna Blue Vodka Luna Blue Pure Frost Vodka is a brand of Frost Vodka which is commonly sold in bars in the universe of HITMAN. A place to find it is for example the Sanguine fashion show in Paris. The Vodka is five times destilled and is sold inside big, blue bottles. The company's symbol is a blue crescent, which is fitting its name, "Luna Blue", which means "blue moon". Luna Blue Vodka is based on the French Vodka producer Cîroc. Vehicles Avance Avance is a French automobile manufacturer and producer of many cars which can be found around the different missions in HITMAN™. The company primarily manufactures family cars and transporters, but also trucks. Because of that, Avance is most likely based on French automotive producer Renault. The company's range includes the following car models: *'Albatros' The Albatros is a transporter van commonly found in HITMAN. It is a mix between the Renault Master and the Citroën Jumper and is the most common transporter in the game. In Bangkok, a modified version of the car with a giant plastic roach on top can be seen which is used by a pest control company. The Albatros has 2 doors, a big loading area and a V6 engine. *'Alpha 1' The Alpha 1 is a classic car especially found in Sapienza. The car is a mix between the Renault 4CV and the Volkswagen Beetle. Both in World of Tomorrow and Landslide, the Alpha 1 can be used as an escape car. The Alpha 1 has 4 doors and a 500cc engine. Vogel Vogel is a German automobile manufacturer found in most of the game's missions. The company has a big range of products, starting at low-priced family cars and ending at luxury sports cars. Because of that and the look of the cars, Vogel is most likely based on German automobile manufacturer Mercedes-Benz. The name, "Vogel", is German for "bird". The company's range includes the following car models: *'König 500' The König 500 is a common executive saloon found in most of the HITMAN missions. It resembles older Mercedes models from the 1980's, most notable the Mercedes W126 Sonderklasse. The car's name is German for "king". The König 500 has 4 doors and a V6 engine and can be used as a getaway vehicle in A Gilded Cage. *'Adler 500 lx' The Adler is a compact executive saloon found in some HITMAN missions. It resembles The Mercedes C117 CLA. The car's name is German for "eagle". The Adler has 4 doors and a V6 engine. The only known possessor of a Vogel Adler 500 lx is Matthieu Mendola, who owns a red model. Technical Devices Mitsaki Mitsaki is a producer of high-end tech devices like TVs, computers, video cameras and PC keyboards. They produce most of the flatscreen TVs seen in the game, but also produce kind of odd devices like the AI toilet device which is used in the GAMA facility in Hokkaido. While in Marrakesh, one can encounter a shop on the bazaar which is selling products made by the company. Most likely, Mitsaki is based on the Japanese tech company Panasonic. NA NA is a producer of middle class televisions and PCs. A product of the company, a relatively cheap Flatscreen TV, can be for example found in Rocco's flat in Sapienza. The same flatscreen is also used commonly by security personal in surveilliance rooms. Also, a notebook produced by the company can be found for example in Marrakesh. As logo and name suggests, NA could be based on the South Korean tech company LG. Ditlon Ditlon is a producer of high tech vacuum cleaners. One model of the company, the Ditlon Meid-3000, can be found in most levels. It can be turned on to distract nearby standing people, which is useful when trying to gain certain disguises or to do certain things unseen. Ditlon is based on the British vacuum cleaner company Dyson. Yahami Yahami is a producer of boat engines. Engines of the company can be spotted in Sapienza, where especially the older boats are equipped with a Yahami engine. Yahami is obviously based on Yamaha, a Japanese company which is famous for producing musical instruments, technical devices, audio equipment and also boat engines. Stove Stove Professional Equipment is a producer of hightech kitchen equipment like gas cookers, industrial baking ovens and other things. Their products are common at expensive places like luxury hotels, mansions and palaces, where Stove products can be found in almost every kitchen. The gas cookers of Stove can be manipulated with a wrench to create gas leaks. Stove is based on the German quality kitchen equipment producer Miele. Coral Coral is a producer of water coolers and dispensers which can be found at many public places in HITMAN, for example inside the Himmapan Hotel in Bangkok. Coral is most likely based on water cooler manufacturers like Oasis or Brita. Fashion Sanguine Sanguine is one of the world's leading fashion labels with a long tradition. The company has headquarters in Paris, London, New York City, Moscow and Tokyo. In 2019, they launched their new collection "Ice", which was specialized on cold colors and freakish designs. The company also produces hair spray, conditioner and other cosmetics. Until 2019, when he was killed by 47, Viktor Novikov was CEO of Sanguine. Aeris Aeris is an Italian fashion brand which makes an appearance in World of Tomorrow, where an Aeris store can be found in Sapienza. The company's headquarters are in Rome. Aeris seems to be specialized on lingerie, as seen on the products shown in the store window. Aeris is Latin for "Air". Söehling Söehling is a brand of luxury watches which is advertised on many advertise boards around Sapienza. The company seems to be based on super-expensive Swiss quality watch brands like Rolex or Breitling. Cici Cici is a brand of fashion accessoires which has a store in the Italian town of Sapienza. It exists since 1945 and sells a big variety of premium necklaces, jewelry, sunglasses and wristwatches, as seen in their store window. As the pronounciation of the name suggests, Cici is most likely based on Gucci. Weapons Bartoli Bartoli is a prominent weapons manufacturer in the HITMAN universe. It is based on the Italian firearms manufacturer, Beretta. 75S and 75R The Bartoli 75 series of light tactical pistols are commonly issued sidearms based on the Beretta Cougar. There are two versions; the 75S has a metallic finish and wooden furnishings, and the 75R is matte black and has a smaller hammer. Either versions can be seen in nearly every map in HITMAN and HITMAN 2, divided among different factions. Bartoli 12G and 12G Tactical The Bartoli 12 is a shotgun based on the Maverick Model 88. It is produced in classic and tactical variants. the 12G is wooden-furnished and the 12G Tactical is matte black and finished with black plastic components. Both are manufactured in the United States. Hackl Hackl is an Austrian manufacturer based on Glock and Heckler and Koch. They produce a range of submachine guns and polycarbonate pistols. Their weapon models can be recognised by an "H" denotation in their names. Hackl 9S, 9R, and 9S Covert The Hackl 9 range of pistols in based on the Glock line of pistols. The Hackl 9S has an all black finish and the 9R has a camoflage-patterened slide. Both feature a picatinny rail on their lower frames. The 9S Covert is distinguished with a square surpressor, a camo slide similar to the 9R, and an overall design that has fewer radical deviations from its inspiration. Reflecting real-world trends, the 9S and 9R can be commonly found in HITMAN 2's American-set maps. HWK21 The HWK21 is a pistol similar to the 9 series. It is essentially a 9S Covert without a surpressor and a blue-tinted slide. It is the only non-ICA unsuppressed pistol 47 can be equipped with in pre-mission planning. HX-7 and HX10 The HX line of submachine guns are inspired by Heckler and Koch's MP5 and UMP submachine guns. the UMP's action and magazine forms the basis of both models, but are modified enough to assume two different real-world inspirations. The HX-7 appears closer to the MP5, with a lighter stock and the "tropical" style foregrip from the MP5A3. The HX-10 is closer to the UMP45 overall. Both feature full picatinny rails mounted on top. These are commonly used alongside the Fusil range of rifles by bodyguards and soldiers. Fusil Fusil is a French firearms company. Their only products present as of HITMAN 2 are the "G" range of automatic carbines. G1-4 and G2 The "G" range of carbines are based on the American AR rifle pattern, with the foregrip of the IWI Tavor. The G1-4 has covers lining its handguard and a slower firing rate. The G2 has a handguard covered in picatinny rails and a faster firing rate. The G1-4 can be found in rougher condition than the G2, reflecting its older age. G1-4/C The G1-4/C is a version of the G1-4 modified for close quarters combat. It has a tailcap instead of a stock, a lower receiver painted white, and a shorter barrel. Category:Companies Category:HITMAN™